FFX2 Chapter one A New Hunt Stranger from the past revealed
by DarkDrago96
Summary: OK everyone basically this is a final fantasy x-2 story its only the beginning of it basically im adding onto the story with my own character which you will find out on your own its going to be a continuous story with a lot of the storyline in it but also a lot of my own stuff I do need some help trying add chapters note I do not own the characters if ff right go to the creators ok
1. Chapter 1

Final fantasy X2 story  
Chapter 1  
A new hunt  
Stranger from the past revealed.

It was just another normal day on the celsius for the gullwings everything was peaceful for the most part anyway their hasn't been many sphere hunts lately or fiend activity. Buddy was examining the radar and checking over the holo spheres to make sure everything was in normal condition. When suddenly, a sphere wave was deteced on the radar he looked over at brother and spoke in his calm and normal voice"yo brother looks like we got a sphere wave call the girls down from their cabins so we can get a move on". With that being said brother spoke over the com speaker"GULLWINGS to your stations"he said with a calm and stern voice as he stopped speaking. A few minutes later Yuna, Rikku, and Paine came running into the the bridge out of breathe as Paine spoke sternly in her usual bored tone"What is it now i was in the middle of a nap this better be important or someone is getting hurt. Buddy looked at her and the others then back at the radar quickly"we picked up a sphere wave its coming from besaid island and from what I can tell its pretty powerful one to looks like we finally got some action lets get going. Just as he said that brother kicked the ship into full speed sendingt he girls flying onto the floor as he sped off towards besaid island itching for some excitement even though he wouldn't be doing much he was still excited to have a hunt going on.

Few hours later.

The gullwings soon arrived over besaid island as they touched down onto the beach Yuna , Rikku , and Paine quickly ran out only to see their old friend Wakka who was waving over to them slowly advancing towards them smiling as he spoke loudly for them to hear"Hey what ya all doing here sphere hunting time again"he said with a slight chuckle as Yuna ran up and hugged him tighly smiling as she spoke softly"How you doing wakka hows lulu and the baby?'she asked with curious but yet excited tone in her voice happy being back at her home. Wakka looked at her hugging back he soon let go smiling at her as he spoke" Lu is doing fine is so is the baby now what cha all doing here you pick up on another sphere wave here I'm guessing"he said curisouly. Yuna looked at him and nodded as Rikku spoke up"yeah we finally getting some action I cant wait to start hunting down the sphere it is going to be awesome!"she said excitedly". Wakka looked at her and the others as he nodded"well how about you all come down to the village and see lulu again its been really peaceful lately especially ever since this strange new guy apeared up in the village come on"he said turning around and heading back up the slope going towards the village as the girls followed quickly behind him leaving the ship behind. 

Few minutes later in Besaid village.

The group soon arrived in the small village hearing a soft melody echoing all around them the girls would stop and listen to the melody quietly before Yuna spoke up"Wakka where that melody coming from I never heard it before while I was here"she said with a curious tone in her voice as Wakka would turn to look at her smiling". That melody is coming from the person i mentioned earlier he is always up on the top the temple playing a flute ever since he got here he been playing that melody"he said with a calm voice as he pointed towards the temple'we can go see him if you want "he said as he walked off towards the temple with the girls followin him they soon reached the temple seeing a young boy around Yunas age 16 maybe 17 years old as he stopped playing and look down towards them he had light color skin and light blue eyes with light short brown hair he wore all black outfit except for the red shirt he had on he had two swords on his back he quickly jumped down and stood in front of them. Wakka looked at the boy and smiled"how ya doing there kiddo staying out of trouble I hope" the boy looked at Wakka and walked up towards him he stopped when he noticed Yuna and his eyes widen slightly as he spoke in a suprised tone"can it be lady Yuna actually here"he said as he walked up quickly looking at Yuna before he bowed politely"it is a honor to meet you lady Yuna my name is Draco"he said in a calm but yet excited tone".  
Yuna looked at the boy and smiled"you dont have to bow you know I'm not a summoner anymore so their no need to do that"she said ina calm tone as the young man stood up looking at her". Draco smiled slightly and walked around her before stopping in front of her again"I am really honored to meet you I have always wanted to see you in person and thank you for what you did for spira not many people say it alot but thanks you did a great job well i must be off i got some stuff to do pratice and all until we meet again my lady"he said as he ran off quickly heading outside the village and soon out of sight. Yuna would watch the boy disappear before looking at Wakka"where did he come from do you know?" she asked curiously.  
Wakka looked at her and shrugged"not really but I think he came from tidus time period when i found him he wore a outfit that had the same mark tidus did on his the one of the Zanarkand team I dont know how to explain it but I think he was brought here the same time as Tidus ". Yuna looked at Wakka her eyes wide" b..but how could that be their no possible way he could be from Tidus time Wakka i mean that would make him a dream of the fayth wouldn't it so wouldn't he had disappeared when Tidus did ?"she asked confused. Wakka looked at her and shrugged his shoulders slightly" maybe maybe not all I know is if he is here he is here for a reason we just need to find out what it is".

{Well thats all for this chapter people heres what I wanted to tell you basically this is like stuff i always wanted to do i added stuff into the ffx2 story basiclly draco is my own made up character your find out why he is there later on i know its confusing but this is my first story oh and i do not own any of the final fantasy 10 or 10-2 characters all wrights go to the creators of the final fantasy ten and ten part two video games well thats all please write and tell me what you think.} 


	2. Shpere of the past Draco sceret revealed

FFX2 Chapter2 The Sphere of the past Draco secret revealed! 

Draco walk up the slope of the besaid villade village stopping by the one statue at the top he looked at raising his hand to it he touch it gently closing his eyes as some memories of the past flash flow around him seeing images from two years ago he looked around seeing the images of Tidus and the others but they soon stop he look around sighing just as Yuna Rikku and Paine come up to him from behind. (Ok basically the only way he seeing this is cause my character is a dream of the fayth so he is some how connected to images of the past.)

Yuna came up and looked at him curiously"Draco are you ok what is it you see something?Draco looked at her and nodded"yeah im ok just thought i heard somehting its nothing anyway what exactly you three here for a spher ei suppose I mean you three are sphere hunters right if thats so then I know where the sphere is probaly its some wheres up there inside the cave behind the waterfall but it wont be easy to get to cause their been alot of fiends up their lately"he said with a sigh but shook his head"dont worry though I know a secret way to get inside there.

Rikku looked at him and smiled"great well lets get going then what ya say"she says as she runs ahead impatiently not waiting for the others like always. Paine would look at her and sigh"well lets go I guess so we can get this thing over with"she said in her usual bored tone as Yuna and Draco nodded and ran ahead with paine following behind them but suddenly they hear Rikku scream and see her running back towards them with a pack of wolf like fiends following her as well as two Zu's. (bird like creatures)  
Well this is about to become interesting"Draco said with a smile on his face as he drew out his dual swords from their sheaths and stood there as Yuna, Rikku, and Paine got in front of him as just as the creature charge at them the three girls seperate and take on the fineds one by one as Yuna uses her dual guns to shoot at the one wolf fiend over and over while dodging the oncoming attack she soon takes it down just as Rikku throws a grenade at the one wolf and Paine slices the one she is fighting down with ease leaving Draco and the Zu fighting. Draco would dodge the creature attack over and over as the beast swoops in for a attack he dodges one last tim he jumps at the mountain wall and jumps off it using the momentum to get airborne and come down slicing the Zu in half killing it the bodies of the fiends lay there on the grown and soon they fade away leaving strange like orbs floating away into the sky.  
Once the battle was over Rikku ,Paine and Yunna looked over at Draco with amazement as Rikku would speak up excitedly"THAT WAS AWESOME!" she said as Draco would look back at her and smirked before putting his swords away and speaking up ina calm tone"we should get going the sphere is just up ahead"he said as he ran off down along the paths toward the beach where the entrance was". They soon reach the path heading to the beach as Draco walked up to what looked like a door (the metal door where you got to put in a password)and typed in some digits and went inside with the girls following as they walk through the cave they soon reach a wall with a button on it typing in a few more digits Draco took the lead and walked inside to where they found a sphere on a pedalstal.(just like the one of jetchs spheres from ffx)Draco would walk up to it and pick it up as soon he touched it it burst to life showing images all around them of what looked like Zanarkand stadium as it zoomed in showing a blitzball match going on between the Zanarkand abes and another team Yuna would look in shock as the sphere continues playing after the match it zoomed in on Tidus and Draco walking out of the stadium chatting and people running up to get autographs and all the sphere would soon start to speak showing Tidus and Draco talking. Tidus:i swear dude that match was the best one yet if we keep playing like this then were defnetly win the tournament  
Draco:we always win most of the time dude besides as long you and me play theirs no way we can lose haha i got to admit dude your just like your old man with..  
Tidus:dont compare me to my old man im nothing like him he left me remember so dont even go there.  
Draco:right sorry man anyway i got to get going ok I see you around".  
With that the sphere ended and Draco looked at it"that was Tidus and me I remember that day now"he said with a smile on his looked at him curiosuly"but that was over a thousand years ago so how are you still alive unless thats it you came to spira with Tidus then but you shouldnt still be here.  
Draco looked at her and spoke in a curious tone"why shouln't I still be here"he asked her looking a bit confused"  
Yuna stared and sighed"the I am saying that you shouldn't be here cause your just a dream of the fayth and the fayth disappeared so you should of disappeared as well Draco you shouldn't even exist.

(Well thats it for this chapter people I hope you like it I know I kinda changed some things but I wanted to add my own part into it I need some ideas for my next chapter to message me ok until tne bye.)


	3. Past revealed new Gullwing member

Secrets from the past revealed A new member for the Gullwings?  
Draco looked at Yuna as he dropped to his knees looking up at her curiously"w.. what do you mean Im not suppose to exist how could you even say that"I say upset as Yuna crouch down to me and spoke"you dont belong here your just a summon being like Tidus was but some how you didn't disappear when the fayth did that could only mean your still here for a reason but were figure all that out later right now lets get back to the village and rest up ok"she said as she stood up walking over to Paine and Rikku". Draco stood up and followed them slightly but time froze in its place as he looked around seeing the girl from before in the hood I walked towards her "you again why did you bring me here to spira tell me please!"  
The girl looked at him and chcukled"you still dont know you have to figure it out for yourself your here for a reason you know what you have to do your memories will come back to you soon enough when they do you will know what you need to do now then I be off now"she disappears and time returns to normal Draco looks all around for the girl stumbling a bit"where she go"he said looking around more as Rikku looked at him"where who go"Rikku said softly looking at him"Draco looked at her"you didn't see her the girl in the cloak she just appeared and then disappeared out of no where" Yuna looked at him"I know who you mean come on we can talk in the village"she says as she walks ahead but a huge gemini blocks the exit and a gigas appears behind them"you guys handle the gigas i got the gemini"I draw out my sword and charge at the gemini attacking it fiercely as Yuna Rikku and Paine attack the gigas in their warrior forms pushing it back Yuna using her armor break spell on her sword and hit the gigas weaking its defense as pain and rikku use their fire blade attack and slice at it sending it back against the wall.  
Outside the cave I battle the gemini dodging its sword attacks i rais emy hand at it casting a spell at it" thunder on it shocking its body as it get sent down but back up quickly swinging its blade hitting the ground the impact send me flying to the ground hard as i get back up" inside the cave the gigas is putting up a good fighting pushing the girls back quickly as two coyotes had come out from deep inside the cave making Rikku and Paine have to fight them while Yuna attacks the gigas she uses a specila move building up as much her magic and relasing it into one hit wiht her sword killing the gigas'.  
Back outside I continue to fight the gemini dodging his attacks and countering with spells and other moves but it still standing strong as it chrges at me again I dodge it and jump up into the air my blade glowing"SPECIAL TECHNIQUE DRAGON FLAME SWORD BARRAGE!"I come down hard on the gemini slicing it over and over again before finishing it off with one more slice just as the girls come out seeing the gemini vanquished they run oer to me as i drop my sword holding my shoulder thinking it probaly damaged it from the impact earlier I feel warm blood running down my neck from a huge cut on back my head ". Yuna ran oer and kneeled down by my side looking at me"that was awesome but your hurt bad we need get you to the village fast we got what we came for lets go"she helps him up but he stops her help and gets up on his own as the other two lead the way walking ahead I go to pick up my sword but a coyote runs out of the cave and jumps up coming down slashing at my side with its claws iIyell in pain and drop quickly rolling over I grab my sword as it comes to pounce on me I hold the blade up and it goes right through it as it comes down on me I toss it body to the side and lay there as Rikku and Yuna run up quickly Yuna turning into her white mage form casting a healing spell but it only stops the bleeding she starts to wrap my side up as best as she can as Rikku and Paine support me we make our way back to the village when we get there they take me and ay me down having a doctor from the village come work on my side"  
Wakka watches the doctor for a moment before going to Yuna Rikku and Paine and spekaing"so did you three find anything while in that cave" he asked curiously  
Yuna nodded and pulled out a small sphere "it has Tidus on it as well as Draco looks like they were both from Zanarkand Draco is a summoned being we believe which means once hes done here he will disappear like Tidus.  
The doctor walks out and looks at them"Draco si fine hes concious now he didn't lose alot of blood but he cant move much right yet he wishes to see you miss Yuna thats all"he says as he turns and walks off back to his hut".  
Yuna walked inside seeing Draco sitting up weakly she walked over to him"you wnated to talk to me Draco"she asked a bit upset cause of him being hurt but also curiously"  
Draco looked at her and nodded"I ..I want to join the gullwings please let me come with you if you are searching for Tidus then I want to come with you and help maybe thats why Im here to search with you and your friends I wan to find my purpose please can I come"he asked in a sort of begging manner really wanting to go with them" Yuna looked at him and sighed for a moment thinking about his request before she nodded"let me make a call for a moment I be right back"she walks outside and explains to Rikku and Paine what he asked they agree but Yuna puts a holo sphere dwn and it connects to the ship as brother appears on it."  
Brother"YUNA!'he said excitedly"where ar eyou at how are you is verything ok!" Yuna laughed a bit and nodded'everyhting is fine brother I have a question theirs this guy down here he a um well he knew Tidus I cant explain it all but he wnats to join the gullwings he helped us find the sphere"Brother"no absolutely not no more members" Yuna made her puppy eye looka t brother playfully"please brother for me will you let him join" brother groaned and smiled"oh ok for you Yuna" Yuna smiled and thanked brother before going back into the hut"Draco you can join the Gullwings". Draco looked at her and smiled"well then I only have one question' yuna looked at him curiously"whats that"she asked" Draco looked at her and smiled'when do I start.  
{ok people thats it for this chapter please read it and can you please start messaging me with what yout hink about the story i also want to thsnk all the viewers for my stories and my profile well message me and like before i do not own any of the ff character thats all for now by}


	4. Chapter 4

{Hey everyone whats up this is Drago here coming at ya sorry I haven't written any new updates for the stories yet but here it is ffx2 chapter four i hope you like it and please start messaging me for opinions i want some good comments ok well here we go}

Chapter 4 Draco's Hunt A look into past.

Draco was happy that he was allowed to join the Gullwings on their journey as he walked to the edge of the beach seeing the airship which was called the Celsious from what Yuna told him that it was called he smiled over looking the ship as it open they entered the ship and headed to the elevator going up to the bridge . When they got to the bridge they walked out and Draco looked around stunned at all the tech he saw he walked over to the holo map which showed where they were going when he heard someone speak" so this is the new member huh he doesn't look like much to me"it was brother who was speaking as Draco turned and looked at him seeing he was a Albhed"hey i may not look like much but I can hold my own in battle"he said with a smirk". Paine had walked over to Draco side and stood there glimpsing at him before speaking"it true he took down a Gemini by himself hes pretty handy with swords and magic" Brother made a snort sound like he wasn't impressed as Buddy walked over to them"dont mind Brother here he can be like that my name is Buddy nice to meet you the kid over there on the comp thats Shinra hes the brains of the group in a way"he smirked as Shinra poked his head up"I just a kid you know"he said quickly before looking back at the computer. Draco smiled and spoke to them in Albhed" so hysa ec Tnylu edc y bmaycina du saad oui ymm' which meant my name is Draco its a pleasure to meet you all.  
Rikku looked impressed and spoke up quickly"hey you know our language cool are you part Albhed she ask curiously"Draco looked at her and nodded"on my mother side I know a bit here and there but not as much anyway so when the hunt going to start im ready for anything"he punched the air making him wince from his injuries but he smiled.  
Buddy well your in luck kid we picked up some previous sphere waves coming from Zanarkand ruins were heading their next"he spoke looking at them before going back to him computer" Draco looked at him his eyes widen but then looked down"Zanarkand huh ok lets do this"Paine had watched how he reacted but then looked away she was obviously interested in Draco more then she was showing" lets get you some more rest though before we go onto the next hunt how about we show you around the ship then you can go lay down for a bit"she said with her normal bored voice as she walked to the elevator with Yuna and Rikku and Draco following her from behind.  
The first stop on the tour was small lounge area in a way that what it was it had a small bar and some tables all around which were pinned down so they wouldnt move as much the barkeeper was a Hypello Yuna had explained they can buy certin objects here and get drinks and some food to. The next stop was the engine room which was very huge filled with loud noise of the engine also in the room was another set of stairs which led down deeper behind this door was a small training area where they could all practice their skills for missions.(ok I know we never got to see what was behind that door but I decided to make it a training area. I am also adding a few things into the ship make it more roomy) Their next stop was the corridors right below the bridge where their rooms were he was shown his room which was rather small but was good enough for him to use. Their last stop was the deck where he had walked to the edge and over looked the sky all around smiling as he gazed out into the open sky when Yuna had come up next to him"well its not much but its good enough for us so you like the ship "she said with her normal angelic soft voice" Draco looked at her and nodded"yeah it's a awesome ship I love anyway lets get back down so I can rest"he went to the elevator waiting for the girls as it descended he went to his room leaving the girls behind and went to sleep dreaming about his past in Zanarkand.  
A few hour later they reached Zanarkand and he was woke up by Rikku constantly banging on his door over nd over telling him to get up they went to the bridge and Buddy had explained where the sphere waves were coming from they soon left the ship and started walking along the ruins.  
This is whats left of Zanarkand huh"Draco said looking around he went to a small hill and over looked the sea as he clenched his fist for a moment then unclenching them he looked down speaking sofly to himself"I finally made it back home I wish you were here with me Tidus I really do"he sighed as he looked back seeing the girls wathcing him he walked down to them and went pass"come on we have a sphere to find"he said trying to hide his sadness but the girls knew he was upset about what he seen but they let it go for now well except Yuna who had ran up to had ran up to his side to comfort him"it's ok to be upset and all I know you miss the way it use to be here but it's ok "Draco had looked at her and nodded"I know well lets get going"he started running ahead but stopped gripping his head as he had seen images of his past all around him seeing what look like ghosts of Tidus running ahead looking back waving at him"um do you girls see what I see he said but the girls only looked confused he shook his head"nevermind lets go"he ran ahead following the spirit like Tidus but stopped as everything froze in plaze as the Fayth girl had appeared and spoke to him" everything happen for a reason follow your instinct and look inside yourself search your memories and you wil find the answer follow your past and your find what your looking for"she disappeared before Draco could ask her what she meant as the girls came up by his side Yuna quickly speaking up"you saw the girl again didn't you what did she say"Draco had looked at her but then walked ahead"it was nothing important"he lied obviously but Paine could tell he was lying for she was good at it herself she knew that whatever it was he was told he wasn't going to tell them just yet as the girls followed him ahead heding to the Zanarkand dome where the sphere was they all knew that this hunt was going to reveal more then they were hoping for.  
(ok everyone well thats it for this chapter I know its not as exciting but I wanted to leave you all thinking about what will happen next I could use some ideas so throw me some ok well until next time take care andmy the spirit of the Fayth guide you haha)


	5. Chap5 Battle of zanarkand, Memory sphere

{Hey everyone whats up Drago here anyway thanks for all the views now time to get on with the next chapter)

Chapter 5 Battle in Zanarkand,The sphere of memories.

As the group walked through the ruins of Zanarkand Draco would look around he was a bit heart broken to see what Zanarkand had become over the many years he sighed and stopped walking as he turned and walked over to the water ledge sitting down' I cant believe this is still my home after all these years its all gone,he looked down as Paine had walked over placing a hand on his shoulder"just because the physical place is gone does not mean it's gone completely it memory is what matters right Yuna"she looked at Yuna who had walked over"Yeah thats right you still remember it so thats all that matters hey I got a idea how about you tell us more about Zanarkand Tidus never really told me much about it maybe you can fill in the blanks"Draco would stand and walked ahead with them following"well there not much to tell it was a vat and wonderful city full of laughter and excitement especially on game day at the dome for blitzball the city was always lit up especially at night you could see the lights from miles out at sea it was run by machines as well as people ya know it was marvelous"he stopped talking for a moment before continuing"me and Tidus we would alway explore the city even when we were little kids we get into alot of stuff just for the hell of it my house use to be right around near the dome that was till it was destroyed"he sighed"anyway forget it lets focus on the mission come on "he ran ahead looking around as the girls followed talking among themselves.  
Yuna spoke softly looking ahead "you know I have a weird feeling that this hunt is not going to be like our other hunts " Paine nodded and spoke in her usual bored tone"yeah I suspected that you know he may not show it but he really crushed by all this he was hoping to see his old home again but looks like that wont happen hey Yuna isn't this where that guy Tidus lived"Yuna nodded as well as Rikku"yeah he did it was where we casted aside our false hope with the others and faught lady Yunalesca you remember that right Rikku"Rikku nodded but haking her head at the memory"yeah creep lady any way Yuna where the sphere waves coming from are we close"Yuna had ook at the tracking device for the sphere waves that Shinra invented"its still far off probaly at the dome which means we have a long way to go and we probaly going to run into alot of enemies"Draco looked at them "well if we do I know ways through Zanarkand that we can by pass any main routes that been overrunned by enemies anyway if its in the dome then I know a few short cuts follow me"he ran ahead quickly taking some different paths but stops quickly as he look ahead seeing a whole swarm of enemies "well this makes things difficult looks like were in for a fight"he pulled out a small grenade"everyone get reay'he throws the grenade and it lands over on the enemies sending them scattering as they come towards the group Yuna and Rikku turn into their warrior forms and charge at the fiends which included of a YAU-28 and a YAU-71 as well as a YAC-13 and a YAC-62 they all come after us as i charge at the YAU-28 attacking it head on dodging its multiple attacks and countering it with some water spells as the girls fight off their enemies soon the fight is over but just as we finish off those creatures a huge roar is heard and a Behemoth comes running at us knocking us back as it jumps and lands shaking the ground"this is not good at all we cant beat this thing"Draco would say quickly as Yuna Rikku , and Paine stand in front as Yuna turns to her black mage form and Rikku and Paine stay in their warrior forms the field wound charge at us swinging its massive claws trying to his us the girls dodge but I get hit with its tail and sent flying but I jump back up"oh that does it time to die"I pull out a second sword off my back that i was carrying it black blade glowing as flames surround it and my other blade I run at the beast jumping into the air coming down slicing it making it stumble"ok girls take him!"Yuna would cast her Firaga spell on it as Rikku and Paine charge at it using flame tounge and lighting blade hitting it head on the fiend fall back but only to get back up and use its demi attack sending us all flying to the ground as it would use a spell like over soul making it self stronger'this int good we need combine our attacks into one blast Rikku ,Paine turn to your black mage forms maybe if we all hit it with a elemental attack we can kill it"the girls nod and do so as the behemoth would stand there growling at us i stand in front the girls as they surround me as well we all cast spells I cast Fire spell as Yuna cat blizaga Rikku casting thundaga and Paine casting waterga all the attacks hit it killing the beast it turns into like orb spirit and disappears the girls return to their normal forms.  
Holy shoot that was hard as hell we should get going as fast as possible and get to the dome"the girls nod in agreement and we all run off quickly heading to the dome" 30 minutes later we reach it and go inide seeing multiple people there looking around the sphere detector starts going off"Yuna looked at it and spoke"its just up ahead come on"she runs ahead into the chamber of the fayth and goes through what looks like a barrier as we follow the sphere would be just ahead we would run up to it and Yuna would pick it up it would activate and the room would be filled with images of Zanarkand past" of Tidus speaking to the sphere"Tidus: ok so i been having these weird dreams lately alot of crazy stuff I'M in the blitzball arena during a match and all a sudden a huge bright light kinda like a huge blast just appears out of no where completely wipes out the dome I hear people screaming and all that kind of stuff I dont know why I been having these dreams but it creeping me out I not sure what it all means yet but I wil find out and"just then a voice could be heard behind Tidus'  
Draco"hey tidus what you doing in here bro come on we got stuff to do"Tidus would turn the sphere around looking at Draco"hey man yeah I know I just wanted some time real quick that all I be out in a minute"Draco would nod and walk off leaving the scene as Tidus spoke back into the sphere" I cant let Draco know about these dreams I dont want to worry him after all he has enough to worry about well thats all for now I got to go bye"the sphere deactivates and everything goes blank".  
The girls would look at eachother and Yuna would speak"that dream he was talking about he was probaly talking about when Zanarkand was attacked by Sin he must of saw it in his dreams before hand"Draco would nod"yeah kind like what I saw when I first washed up on Besaid anyway we should get going before'just then a huge noise could be heard as a creatur would rise up and appear floating there it was a Precepts Guard a barrier soon appeared around the room not allowing the group to escape'Draco would look at them"well looks like we not getting out unless we beat this thing everyone ready!"the group gets ready for the battle".

{ok everyone thats all for now I kinda had writers block so yeah hopefuly my next chapter will be better anyway see you all next time}


	6. Escape ZanarkandNext stop the Farplane

(Hey everyone whats up its me again anyway thanks for the views so far i appreciate it i now have over 147 views maybe more anyway onto the story lets see what happens now)

Chapter 6 Escape Zanarkand/ Next stop the Farplane

The group looked at the precept guard as it hovered overhead in front of them not moving as it let out a huge like roar and flew down at them barley missing them as the group dodged quickly rolling to the sides"Draco looked at it and growled'how the hell do we beat this thing its huge " Yuna looked at him then at Rikku and Paine"ok lets do this"the girls all shifted to different forms Yuna shifted to her warrior form as Rikku went into her black mage form a the precepts guard came around for another attack"Paine raised her sword still in her regular form (which is consider her warrior form) and he charges at the precept guard jumping up and hitting it side as Rikku casted firaga on making it drop a bit allowing Yuna to charge at it hitting it with her flame tounge move but the precept guard stil got bakc up even angrier then before"this isn't good we cant beat it like this"said Paine as Draco ran up next to them"were going to have to find some way to slow it down long enough to get attacks on it"Yuna had looked at him then looked at the fiend "I got a idea "she turn to her songstress form and starts cast the slow spell on the fiend making it speed lower as it charges at us but misses" good job Yuna now lets take this thing down!"the girls all got ready as Yuna turned back to her warrior form and Rikku turned to her warrior form as well and raised her sword'well lets do this!"she said with excitement " her sword glowed with flames as Rikku blade became engulfed in electricty and Paines blade formed a water like cover over it as Draco blade would glow with flames as his other blade glowed with electricty"lets do this"the girls all charged at the fiend jumping up the first to strike it was Yuna making the fiend tumble backwards as Rikku jumped up hitting it with her sword it becoming electricuted and barely able to move as Paine hit it with her water strike but the fiend still was able to get back up". This is not working its wounded but it wont stay down"Draco would walk up"my turn"he charged at the fiend jumping up"fire lightning combo infernal spark strike"he came down on the fiend head hitting it the fiend quickly dropped but yet still managed to get back up but it was slowly weakening more"damit that didn't even phase it we need do something else maybe if we all hit it at the same time we can do more dmagae"Paine looked at him"what you got in mind"before Draco could answer the fiend had charged at them hitting them with its claws sending them flying back into the wall"ok now hes getting hurt"Paine said as she turned into her black mage form the other girls followed her lead turning into ther black mage form as well and they all casted the same spel on the beast yelling together" FIRAGA!"Draco joined in and casted fire on the beast at the same time the flames engulfed it and it soon dropped back down the hole it came out of".  
Well that wasn't to bad "Draco spoke as he looked at the girls grippng his side'we should get moving and get out of here as fast as possible"he looked at Rikku who was bruised up as well as Paine and Yuna but no one badly injured they all made their way to the exit of the room and left quickly". About 30 minutes later they reached the ship and lef Zanarkand behind all them heading to the bridge well except for Draco who went up to the deck of the ship". Back inside Yuna had given the holo sphere to Shinra even though it wasn't a regular sphere it could still come in handy"Shinra looked at it and then put it aside"I been working on a new device one that should allow Draco do acess the garmet grids but his would look different from all of yours so it wouldn't be so girly(baically like in the game you have to use a grid thing but hav to acess it to use the different garmets well i made it into like a device they use to acess the different dress spheres)so that way he would look at least good in them"Yuna looked at Shinra andchuckled'you always got something to do you sucha brainiac"Shinra shook his head" I'm just a kid" Buddy had looked around"speaking of Draco where is he anyway " Rikku had looked around and then sighed"I think he went up on deck he was a bit well shocked when we saw the recording on the holo sphere"she sighed as Yuna agreed"yeah he misses Tidus apparently they were really close and all maybe we should go talk to him or someone check on him at least Paine why dont you do it"Paine looked at her"and why me why not you or Rikky do it"Yuna hook her head as Rikku spoke up"come on you know you want to go see him you like him we can tell ever since he got here you cant stop gazing at him every chance you get"Paine sighed"whatever"she walked up the steps to the door and exited the bridge going to the elevator and heading to the deck she got up there and walked over to Draco"hey you ok you seem down'she said in a bored tone she wasn't very good with words"Draco looked at her and nodded"yeah I'm ok just thinking I wish I could see my bro Tidus again those spheres he left its amazing some how I feel like hes trying to tell me something but I dont know what it is "Paine looked at him then looked away"well we could always go to the Farplane and see him their one in Guadosalam wecould ask Brother to take us there and see if you can contact him"Draco looked at her"the Farplane aint that where the dead spirits go to rest in peace" Paine nodded'yeah maybe his spirit is there and you could talk to him"she said trying not to look him in the eye as she spoke." Draco nodded"ok then lets go there thanks Paine'he ran to the elevator with Paine following him they went down to the bridge and walked inside"lets go to the Farplane"Draco said loudly as Brother looked at him"what for their no sphere there"Yuna" I think I know why ok Brother et a coure for Guadosalam were heading there"Brother grunted in disgust as he set a coure for the area "Yuna walked up tp Draco with Rikku by her side"you wnat to see if Tidus is there dont you"Draco nodded and looked down"some how I think he is trying to tell me something the fayth spirit said to follow my intinct and my intincts telling me thats where we need togo well let me know when we get there I need to go lay down'with thaat he left the bridge heading to the elevator to go to where the rooms are" Yuna looked at Rikku and Paine and spoke softly"I have a feeling were in for a shocker something tells me were going to find something were not expecting there"the other girls nodded and wnet to their stations as Yuna looked straight ahead out the window thinking to herself"Tidus what are you trying to tell us where are you". A few hour later they reached the Moonflow landing there the girls and Draco all left and headed up the path to Guadosalam within twenty minutes they soon reached there destination and walked inside and headed up the walk way that lead to the entrance to the Farplane they entered and started heading up some steps and stopped near the top"well this is it behind this entrance is the Farplane Draco you sure you want to go in there"Yuna had asked calmly looking at Draco" yeah I want to go in I need to see if i can see Tidus its my only chance "he walked inside with Yuna following him but Rikku and Paine stayed out of the Farplane not wanting to really go in."Yuna looked at him as they entered into the Farplane leading Draco to the side as he looked down"woah this is the Farplane its so beautiful in here so calm so what do I need to do to contact Tidus"Yuna looked at him then thought for a second"well all you have to do now is think of who you want to see and then well hopefully they appear "she walked off as Draco stood there looking around he looked over at Yuna seeing two spirits appear and seeing Yuna speak to them he walked over to her"these your parents Yuna"Yuna had looked at him then back at the spirits of her mom and dad"yes they are my father went off on a pilgrimage like mine he was the summoner before me who defeated sin but died you see when a summoner would go to face sin at the final battle the summoner would use the final summoning choosing one of the guardians to become the final aeon and in the process killing the summoner but the one chosen would become sin and come back"Yuna looked at him"but I was lucky we found a way to break the cycle and defeat sin permanetly it was Tidus idea he put everything on the line to do it "Draco would smile and look at Yuna parents"thats Tidus for you he was a cool guy always willing to risk it all and"just then a spirit of Tidus appeared in front of him standing there Draco eyes went wide as he softly spoke" T.. Tidus"  
(Ok everyone thats it for this chapter hope you like it well not much action but I ran out of ideas for now anyway till next time see you all later.)


End file.
